No es lo que parece
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Un Swan Princess AU. Judy desaparece y se presume muerta. Nick está fuera de sí mientras trata de encontrarla para la compasión de todos, pero se niega a perder la esperanza. Mientras tanto, Bellwether escapa inesperadamente de la prisión, ¿podría tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Judy?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi idea de diversión…? Amor…?

No debería haber sucedido, pero lo hizo. Un zorro que alguna vez fue un estafador intrigante se convirtió en su compañero de la fuerza policial. Judy Hopps nunca se había imaginado que podría ganar un amigo tan leal y digno de confianza como para despreciar el hecho de que la engañó cuando se conocieron. Eran rivales, puros y simples. Después de todo, un zorro y un conejo eran enemigos desde la antigüedad y se estancaron cuando los dos tuvieron una batalla de ingenio uno contra el otro durante el caso de los aulladores. Pero a través de todo, los des vieron lo parecidos que eran realmente y una amistad creció entre ellos.

Judy conducía su patrullero cuando Nick, por supuesto, lamia una pawpsicle cortesía de su antiguo compañero en el crimen, Finnick. El conejito se encontró mirando a su compañero con una ternura que nunca pensó que podría sentir hacia alguien.

Incluso con sus gafas puestas, Nick podría decir que su compañero lo estaba mirando para su deleite, pero sabía que tenían un trabajo que hacer en ese momento y declaró: "Sé que me veo bien pelusa, pero necesitas mantener tus ojos en el camino".

Judy se sintió nerviosa y volvió a mirar el camino mientras tartamudeaba: "N-No seas ridículo Nick. ¿Por qué te miraría? Ya no eres tan interesante".

Soltó una carcajada, "¿Qué significa eso, zanahorias?" él se quitó las gafas.

"Yo quiero que sepas que eras mucho más interesante como estafador".

"¿Oh enserio?" le dio una mirada divertida.

"Sí." Decía objetivamente: "Desde que te convertiste en oficial de policía, te has vuelto aburrido".

"¡Ah, y de quién es la culpa! ¡Tú fuiste la que prácticamente me rogó que me uniera!".

"¡No supliqué! Claro que estaba ansiosa, pero nunca hasta el punto de rogar". Mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras conducía.

"Bueno… si quieres que regrese a una vida como criminal, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir la palabra".

Ella giró su cabeza por un momento y declaró, "¡Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero!"

"¿Entonces qué quieres?" él sonrió.

"¡No sé! ¡Ahora deja de ser tan presumido!" ella se enfureció y volvió a patrullar.

Luego siguió el silencio y se mantuvo así durante más tiempo en el automóvil, lo que hizo que Judy se sintiera culpable y comenzó a disculparse: "No quise perder la calma contigo, yo solo… estoy luchando con algunas cosas en este momento".

Nick respondió suavemente, "Eso no me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Has estado trabajando muy duro recientemente. Te mereces un descanso".

"¡Pero no quiero un descanso! ¡Necesito permanecer en el trabajo para ayudar a la ciudad!"

"Zanahorias, incluso lo oficiales de policía necesitan un poco de descanso de vez en cuando".

"Te olvidas, Nick, No soy como otros oficiales".

"Oh, lo sé zanahorias. Lo sé desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Y hablando de nuestra primera reunión, ¿sabías que hoy es el aniversario de cuando el caso de los aulladores?"

Ella jadeó, "¡¿Eso es hoy?! ¡Lo olvide por completo!"

Él se rió entre dientes, "tiene sentido, has estado tan estresado que tu pobre cerebro de conejo no pudo mantenerlo".

Ella frunció el ceño y suspiró: "Tal vez tengas razón… tal vez he estado trabajando demasiado".

"Solicitemos un tiempo de vacaciones al Jefe cuando regresemos".

Ella le sonrió, "Me gustaría eso".

Una vez que terminaron de patrullar, regresaron a la ZPD y cuando entraron, notaron que el pasillo principal estaba obscuro y que el escritorio de Garraza estaba desierto. Tanto Nick como Judy estaban confundidos por esto. El zorro miró el reloj de su teléfono celular y le mostró a Judy que aún no era la hora de salida. El conejo se puso más preocupado mientras se acercaban lentamente al escritorio y ella gritaba.

"¿Ben? ¿Hay alguien?"

Entonces, de repente, las luces volvieron a encenderse y todos los oficiales de la ZPD salieron de sus escondites y gritaron: "¡SORPRESA!"

Los dos oficiales más pequeños quedaron boquiabiertos ante esto y Ben apareció ante ellos con un pastel gigante que decía 'Feliz aniversario' con mini figuras de Judy y Nick en la parte superior. El guepardo gritó: "¡Feliz aniversario!"

Nick y Judy intercambiaron miradas de asombro cuando vieron las caras sonrientes de sus compañeros de trabajo y los aplausos resonaron.

Judy tartamudeó, "¿Qué… qué? ¿Qué es todo esto?"

El Jefe Bogo se acercó a ellos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, "Pensaría que mis dos mejores oficiales reconocerían una celebración cuando la vean"

"Heh, buena esa jefe". Nick comentó.

El búfalo del cabo declaro: "Pero en serio, esta es una ocasión trascendental. Hopps, si tú y Wilde no hubieran descubierto la verdad sobre los depredadores salvajes, Bellwether habría tenido éxito en su plan. La ZPD habría caído en desgracia tratando de proteger a todos los mamíferos, depredadores y presas por igual… Y por eso usted tiene mis eternos agradecimientos". Él les sonrió.

El zorro y el conejo le devolvieron la sonrisa y Judy estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría y tuvo que secarse las lágrimas. Nick le sonrió burlonamente antes de dirigirse a su jefe, "Creo que hablo por los dos, cuando digo que eso es un gran elogio viniendo de usted, señor".

Bogo simplemente asintió.

Garraza declaró: "¡Vamos, cortemos el pastel!" dejó el pastel en su escritorio y sostuvo el cuchillo para los invitados de honor.

Nick le hizo un gesto a Judy, "Zanahorias, ¿harías los honores?"

Judy tomó el cuchillo y luego tomó la pata de Nick para que ambos la tocasen, diciendo: "Juntos".

Sostuvieron el cuchillo juntos y subieron la escalera que les habían proporcionado y lograron cortar el pastel en sincronía.

Ben se asombró al verlo mientras sostenía su teléfono con cámara para capturar el momento. Pensó, _tendré que hacer esto nuevamente en su boda para ver si es de la misma manera. ¡Eso sería muy dulce!_

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor vitorearon mientras pasaban rodajas de pastel. Lentamente, todos comenzaron a mezclarse con algunos oficiales como Fangmeyer, Wolford y Higgins preguntando a Nick y Judy por los detalles del caso de los Aulladores y como lograron atrapar a Bellwether en el acto.

Nick gesticuló dramáticamente, "Bueno, afortunadamente fuiste a la mejor escuela de actuación que existió o de lo contrario Hopps no habría sido capaz de convencer a la oveja de revelar su plan".

Judy juguetonamente señaló, "¡¿Disculpe?! ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era jugar a ser un depredador salvaje, yo tenía que hacer que pareciera que estaba en peligro real! ¡Yo tuve un papel mucho más difícil!"

"¡Ah, pero se necesita un verdadero actor para mantener el carácter sin importar nada! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo repugnante que fue probar ese maniquí de ciervo?" hizo una mordaza y agregó: "De hecho, solo recordar eso me da ganas lavar mi paladar". Dijo para luego dirigirse hacia la ponchera.

Fangmeyer le comentó a Judy, "Ustedes dos deben divertirse mucho mientras patrullan".

El conejito se rió, "Oh, lo hacemos".

Wolford mencionó: "Eso es realmente impresionante, Especialmente porque ustedes arrestaron a muchos criminales al mismo tiempo".

Judy dijo con orgullo: "Y es por eso que hacemos un gran equipo. Nos sentimos cómodos el uno con el otro y nos mantenemos comprometidos con nuestro trabajo".

Fangmeyer cuestionó: "¿Alguna vez pensaste en llevar tu asociación al siguiente nivel?"

Judy sintió que se calentaba desde los pies hasta las orejas y lentamente dijo: "El pensamiento ha cruzado por mi mente… pero todo depende de si él quiere lo mismo".

Higgins hizo un gesto, "Deberías preguntarle ahora mismo".

Fangmeyer estuvo de acuerdo, "Es el momento perfecto para preguntarle".

Wolford dijo: "Todos saben lo bien que se llevan ustedes dos, seria impactante que no terminen juntos".

Higgins agregó: "El jefe puede no demostrarlo, pero incluso él quiere que ustedes dos sean felices juntos".

Fangmeyer y Wolford asintieron con la cabeza y el lobo dijo: "Garraza ya tiene adornos de boda listos".

Judy miró boquiabierta las palabras de sus compañeros oficiales. Luego miró rápidamente hacia donde estaba Nick, que estaba bebiendo ponche mientras se mezclaba un poco más con sus compañeros de trabajo. La vio mirar y emitió su sonrisa característica que siempre hacía que se le doblaran las rodillas, no es que alguna vez le dijera eso. Eso lo resolvió por ella, ella iba a ir directamente con él y pedirle una cita. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él mientras Fangmeyer, Wolford y Higgins observaban con anticipación.

El Jefe se unió a ellos en breve y preguntó: "¿Hopps finalmente va a dar el paso?"

La tigresa respondió: "Lo hará".

Siguieron mirando mientras el conejo se dirigía lentamente a su zorro favorito. Su corazón latía con fuerza en cada paso del camino. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse, escuchó lo que Nick le estaba diciendo a Snarlov, Delgato y Francine.

"… ¡Por supuesto, zanahorias y yo somos buenos amigos! ¡Y no quiero más que mantenerlo así!"

Judy se detuvo al oír eso y su corazón cayó como un yunque. Ella pensó tristemente, _¿Así es como él nos ve? ¿Cómo amigos y nada más?_ Ella tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no llorar. Antes de que pudiera ser vista, rápidamente se giró y se dirigió al Jefe para gran preocupación de Fangmeyer, Wolford y Higgins.

"Señor, me gustaría solicitar un tiempo de vacaciones".

Bogo levantó una ceja confundido, "¿Para ti y Wilde, Hopps?"

"No. Solo yo, señor".

"Oh. Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, Hopps, te permitiré dos semanas de vacaciones".

"Eso es más que suficiente, gracias, señor. Con su permiso, ¿puedo ir a casa a empacar?"

La cara del búfalo de cabo se volvió preocupada: "Es tu fiesta Hopps, Pero supongo que querrías contarle a Wilde tus planes".

"Él ya sabe que planeaba tomarme un tiempo libre". Ella saludó, "Lo veré en dos semanas, señor". Y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Nick había visto el intercambio de palabras entre Judy y Bogo y ahora Judy se iba. Se acercó al Jefe y le preguntó: "¿A dónde va Judy?"

"Se va a casa a empacar para sus dos semanas de vacaciones".

Nick terminó gritando para que todos lo escucharan, ¡¿QUÉ ELLA QUÉ?!" y corrió detrás del conejito.

Garraza fue lentamente hacia Bogo y le preguntó: "¿Deberíamos hacer algo?"

El Jefe de policía negó con la cabeza, "Esto es algo que Hopps y Wilde tienen que resolver por sí mismos".

Ben se dirigió directamente a su escritorio para revisar el monitor de su computadora que tenía pantallas diferentes donde estaban las cámaras ocultas del departamento y una de ellas mostraba el estacionamiento donde un oficial zorro había alcanzado a un oficial conejo.

* * *

"¡Zanahorias!" Nick gritó: "¡Detente!"

Judy se detuvo, pero no lo miró.

Nick exigió, "¿Por qué le pediste a Bogo unas vacaciones? ¡Pensé que se suponía que íbamos a ir juntos!"

"¿Y cuál es tu definición de juntos, Nick?" Judy volteo la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Qué? Zanahorias, ¿a qué te refieres?"

Judy le lanzo una mirada fulminante, "¡Estoy hablando de nosotros, Nick! ¿Qué somos?"

"¿Qué somos?" dijo, sintiéndose perplejo, sin estar seguro de lo que su compañero estaba diciendo: "Somos amigos, ¿Verdad?"

Su rostro se hundió, "Sí… creo que lo somos…" dijo con tristeza en su tono, "Y eso es todo lo que alguna vez seremos…"

"Zanahorias…?"

Levantó su pata, "Por favor… necesito estar sola en este momento…" y ella se alejó de él otra vez.

Sintió que la ira crecía dentro de él, "¡Bien, bien! ¡Vete a tus vacaciones sin mí! ¡No me importa! ¡Después de todo, siempre digo que no puedes dejar que nadie te agarre! ¡Y ciertamente no voy a dejar que te acerques a mí, Oficial Pelusa!" Se giró enojado y corrió dentro.

Judy miró hacia atrás y flashbacks de él dejando la conferencia de prensa llenaron su mente. Una parte de ella quería ir tras él, pero el lado emocional de ella se negaba.

Ella razonó, _es demasiado confuso estar cerca de él en este momento… Necesito pasar algún tiempo lejos para descubrir si puedo superar mis sentimientos hacia él… Nuestra amistad y asociación estarán en juego si no puedo hacer eso…_ Con una expresión solemne en su rostro, ella continuó.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick se sentó en el cubículo que compartía con Judy en la ZPD, pero debido a que estaba de vacaciones era bastante aburrido y solitario. Revisó los documentos que tenía que completar en ausencia de su compañera, pero estaba distraído y seguía mirando al escritorio de su compañera. Podía recordar todos los momentos divertidos juntos mientras trabajaban en casos y algunas veces pasaban noches tratando de resolverlos.

Entonces Garraza se le acercó con una caja de donas ofreciéndole algunas. Nick se negó educadamente.

Ben lo miró con simpatía y regresó donde se encontró con el jefe.

"¿Cómo está?"

Clawhauser suspiró, "Tan bien como puede, señor".

El búfalo de cabo simplemente asintió y fue hacia el cubículo, tocando suavemente para llamar la atención del zorro.

Nick comenzó: "Casi termino, señor. Solo tengo que escribir los detalles de estos últimos informes".

"Wilde, ¿puedo ser directo contigo?"

Nick sonrió levemente y bromeó: "Siempre es directo conmigo, señor. Pero por favor, dígame qué tiene en mente".

Bogo suspiró exasperadamente antes de acercarse y dijo: "Mira, Wilde, lo que sea que paso entre tú y Hopps, no puedo evitar sentirme responsable de eso".

Nick levanto una ceja confundido, "¿Qué quiere decir, señor?"

"Vamos Wilde, no es ningún secreto que tú y Hopps comparten algo que otros oficiales con sus compañeros no tienen".

El zorro sintió que se acaloraba y evito el contacto visual, "No… No estoy seguro de lo que quiere decir, señor…"

"Wilde, hablé con Fangmeyer, Higgins y Wolford, y me dijeron que Hopps planeaba invitarte a una cita durante la fiesta".

Nick dirigió la mirada hacia Bogo y digo, "¿Qué…?"

"Es cierto. Luego algo paso, ahí es donde ella decidió que tenía que irse y luego ustedes dos terminaron discutiendo. Hablé con Snarlov, Delgato y Trunkby, y me dijeron lo que qué les dijiste y junte las piezas".

Nick recordó ese momento. Fue a la ponchera y terminó conversando con Francine, Daniel y Harry acerca de amigos que les avergonzaban, y Nick saltó contando todas las veces que Judy le tiraba bromas y él siempre se las perdonaba. Haciéndolo decir.

" _Puede que odie las cosas que ella me hizo pero nunca puedo estar enojado con ella, no con esa linda cara suya"_ sonrió, _"Pero no le digas que dije eso, tú sabes lo tensa que se pone cuando alguien la llama así"._

 _Delgato pregunto, "¿Piensas que estarán juntos por un muy largo tiempo?"._

 _"¡Por supuesto! ¡Zanahorias y yo somos buenos amigos! ¡Y quiero mantenerlo asi!"_

El flashback termino y Nick se dirigió al jefe Jefe.

Bogo dijo, "Hopps debe haberte escuchado decir eso, y eso la obligó a hacer lo que hizo".

Nick murmuro suavemente, "Zanahorias… no pensaba que sintieras eso… ni me atreví a sentir una esperanza… pero esto…" Todo lo que le dijo antes de irse cobro sentido ahora. Cubrió su rostro con sus patas y gimió: "Zanahorias… lo siento mucho". Se quitó las patas del rostro levanto la mirada con determinación, "¡Tengo que hacer algo para demostrarle que ella es más que solo una amiga!".

Bogo asintió, "Hazlo Wilde. No puedo dejar que mis dos mejores oficiales en la fuerza se deshagan de todo porque se niegan a contar sus sentimientos el uno al otro". Dijo el, marchándose.

Nick gritó, "¡Jefe!" el búfalo del cabo se volvió hacia Nick, "Gracias…"

El jefe simplemente reconoció sus palabras y asintió antes de irse.

Nick miró el escritorio de su compañera otra vez y dijo en voz alta, "Zanahorias, cuando vuelvas, verás cuánto significas para mí…"

* * *

Judy estaba de vuelta en Bunnyburrow, y por mucho que disfrutara de la compañía de su familia, se sentía vacía por dentro y eso no pasó desapercibido.

Bonnie Hopps pudo ver cuán molesta estaba su hija, al igual que cuando había vuelto a casa luego de renunciar durante el caso de los aulladores. Vio a Judy sentada en el porche columpiándose como un bulto con las orejas caídas.

Ella se dirigió hacia su hija y le preguntó: "¿Te importa si me siento aquí también?"

Judy solo asintió, sin prestar atención.

Bonnie se sentó y lentamente preguntó: "¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

Judy parecía estar confundida internamente. Quería contarle a su madre sobre sus sentimientos hacia Nick, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que la juzgaran. Después de todo, era insólito que un conejo se enamore de un zorro. Entonces ella preguntó: "Mama, ¿cómo te sentirías si te dijera que tengo sentimientos por alguien diferente a mí?"

Bonnie cuestionó: "¿Diferente cómo, cariño?"

Judy respiró hondo. "Como… que él es de una especie diferente…" dejó que su madre procesara la información.

Bonnie no expresó ninguna emoción y simplemente dijo: "Oh"

Judy se sorprendió por la falta de reacción de su madre. "Mama, me escuchaste, ¿Verdad? Dije que tengo sentimientos por alguien que es de una especie diferente a la mía".

"Lo escuché. Y francamente, me preguntaba cuándo sucedería".

Judy estaba confundida y dijo: "Uh"

"Judy… siempre fuiste diferente a tus hermanos en lo que respecta a tus metas. Todos querían quedarse aquí y formar familias, pero tú querías una carrera profesional, y una peligrosa. Tu padre y yo estábamos preocupados por ti día y noche, hasta que finalmente nos demostraste cuán capaz eres de cumplir tus sueños. Esperábamos que algún día sentaras cabeza con un lindo conejo, pero al final, debes decidir a quién quieres para un cónyuge, y no podemos interponernos en eso".

Su hija la miró boquiabierta "Mama… ¿Estás realmente bien con que yo…?"

Bonnie tomo sus patas y las apretó mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de su hija "Judy, tienes todo mi apoyo. Y prometo ayudarte en lo que sea que esté pasando entre tú y Nicholas".

Los ojos de Judy se ensancharon y chisporroteaban "Pero-pero nunca dije que fuera-"

Bonnie sonrió. "Una madre sabe de estas cosas… eso y el hecho de que cada vez que te llamamos, tú siempre dices lo increíble que es tu compañero y te dejas llevar por eso".

Judy se sonrojó. "No pensé que fuera tan obvio…"

Su madre se rió entre dientes. "Por lo general, así es cuando alguien está lo notan, pero todos a su alrededor lo hacen".

La joven coneja se limitó a decir: "Creo que tienes razón. Mis compañeros de trabajo lo sabían antes de darme cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado mis sentimientos por Nick". Luego suspiró "Oh, Nick… zorro tonto, ¿por qué tenías que decir que decir que solo quieres seguir siendo mi amigo…?"

"¿Él te dijo eso?"

"Bueno… no exactamente…" dijo ella, para luego resumirle los eventos de la fiesta de aniversario.

Una vez que terminó la historia, Bonnie comentó: "Parece que lo atrapaste en un mal momento. Tal vez él quiere que se queden como amigos, pero también, él no sabe que tú quieres ser más que su amiga, y te fuiste sin que él lo supiera todavía".

"Pero, ¿él no debería sentir lo mismo? Si realmente estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no deberíamos sentirnos igual?"

"Cariño, los rituales de emparejamiento son diferentes para cada especie. Ya sabes cómo es para un conejo, pero tu estas persiguiendo a un zorro, debes considerar cómo un zorro encuentra a su pareja".

Judy hizo una pausa y pronunció: "Tienes razón, mamá… He estado tan concentrada en lo que quería que hiciera para comenzar una relación… pero tal vez todo este tiempo…" suspiro profundamente. "Soy una torpe coneja…" ella abrazó a su madre. "Gracias, mamá".

"De nada, tesoro". Decía Bonnie mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Una vez que se separaron, Judy se puso de pie declarando: "Voy a ir a la tienda de Gideon, tal vez él pueda ayudarme a dar el siguiente paso en mi relación con Nick".

"Es una buena idea". Luego levanto la mirada y vio nubes oscuras en el cielo, diciéndole a su hija. "Pero será mejor que te apresures, parece que viene una tormenta".

Judy también lo notó y dijo. "Seré rápida". Y ella se fue corriendo.

* * *

Judy entró en la panadería mientras un zorro rechoncho en delantal estaba en el mostrador poniendo etiquetas de precio a sus creaciones.

"Gideon Gray" Dijo ella.

El zorro levantó la vista y sonrió, "Judy Hopps, me enteré de que estarías en casa por una semana, ¿Viniste a probar uno de mis sabrosos pasteles de arándanos?"

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste. "En otro momento, Gideon, ahora necesito un consejo".

"Oh dios, bueno, ciertamente puedo intentarlo, pero ¿estás segura de que soy el indicado?"

"Créeme, eres perfecto para el trabajo. Porque… quiero saber sobre los rituales de emparejamiento de los zorros".

Gideon la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y le preguntó con inquietud. "E-estas tratando de… quiero decir, sé que tu compañero en el departamento de policía es un zorro, pero nunca pensé que lo harías…"

Las mejillas de Judy se tiñeron de rosa cuando expresó: "Sé que es extraño. Pero… Nick, se ha… se ha convertido en mucho más para mí y yo… quiero comenzar una relación romántica con él, pero no sé cómo hacer eso. Ya que no soy una zorra y no sé cómo cortejar adecuadamente a un zorro".

Gideon todavía estaba aturdido por todo, pero al ver el amor en los ojos de Judy al mencionar a su compañero, supo que necesitaba ayuda para conseguir al mamífero que realmente quería. Él comenzó. "Está bien, entonces. Lo primero que debes saber es que los zorros tienen una sola pareja y de por vida".

Judy lo miró boquiabierta.

Gideon se rió entre dientes. "Sí, no es tan diferente de los conejos, ¿verdad? Es por eso que mi familia se estableció aquí en Bunnyburrow, para vivir una vida de paz, incluso si todavía nos veían como indignos de confianza".

Las orejas de Judy cayeron, pensando en todas las veces que sus padres le advirtieron acerca de los zorros cuando era pequeña y de los prejuicios que tuvo de Nick cuando se conocieron.

"Pero de todos modos, los zorros tenemos que elegir cuidadosamente cuando se trata de encontrar una pareja. Todavía estoy esperando el día en que llegue la zorra correcta para mí".

Judy sonrió al comprender.

"Nuestras parejas tienen que ser nuestras almas gemelas, sin importar nada".

Esto le explicaba mucho a Judy, y la hizo sentir culpable al suponer que Nick querría comenzar una relación romántica con ella de inmediato.

De repente, cayo un relámpago seguido por un trueno. Tanto Gideon como Judy miraron hacia afuera para ver caer la lluvia mientras caían más rayos y truenos.

Gideon comentó. "Parece que la tormenta comenzó temprano, será mejor que te lleve a casa".

"No tienes que hacerlo"

"Debo hacerlo porque es demasiado peligroso para ti volver caminando y…" sus orejas se aplastaron contra su cabeza. "Realmente quiero compensar lo que te hice en el pasado…"

"Oh Gideon, no, está bien".

"¿Por favor? Me haría sentir mejor".

"Bueno… ¿Cómo puedo decirle 'no' a eso?"

Sonrió y fueron a su camioneta, que estaba estacionada en el frente. Gideon la condujo mientras la lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Él le dijo: "Si de algo vale, espero que todo salga bien para ti y para él".

"Aw, Gideon, gracias".

Continuaron hasta que de repente hubo una gran sacudida y un fuerte sonido 'pop'. Seguido por el sonido del aire escapando, haciendo que la furgoneta se detenga.

Gideon y Judy se miraron preocupados y salieron rápidamente del vehículo para ver que las dos ruedas frontales se reventaron por culpa de unos trozos de vidrio en la carretera.

"¡Pero no!" Gideon exclamó. "¡Lo acababa de cambiar hace dos semanas!"

Judy frunció el ceño ante el vidrio. "¿Quién sería tan descuidado como para dejar vidrios rotos en el medio de la calle? No solo es un peligro para la gente, sino también una violación de seguridad… también…" notó un rastro de vidrios rotos que se alejaba de la carretera, era muy sospechoso y quiso investigar. Le pregunto a Gideon. "¿Puedes llamar a una grúa? Deje mi teléfono en casa".

"Aw, maldición". Dijo él, golpeando su frente, "Olvidé mi teléfono en el mostrador".

"Hmm, ¿Qué tal esto?, iré a ver hacia dónde conducen estos vidrios, mientras tanto puedes ir a la estación del Sheriff y buscas a alguien que te ayude con la furgoneta y limpie el vidrio para que nadie más quede en la misma situación que nosotros".

"Lo tienes". Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por la carretera.

Judy siguió el vidrio que conducía a unos bosques y descubrió que los vidrios rotos habían terminado dentro de un arbusto. De repente, sus oídos percibieron el sonido de unas pezuñas que se acercaban rápidamente y ella se preparó para lo que vino.

* * *

Nick estaba preparándose para irse a casa cuando de repente su teléfono sonó y vio la foto de Judy. La esperanza dentro de él estaba empezando a crecer, la esperanza de que su Zanahorias quisiera volver a hablar con él, y él respondió rápidamente. Pero para su decepción y sorpresa, no era Judy en el otro extremo, sino sus padres.

"Señor y señora Hopps, qué agradable sorpresa, pero pensé que era Zanaho-, que Judy estaba llamando".

Stu y Bonnie estaban emitiendo expresiones solemnes, y eso preocupo a Nick. "¿Algo está mal?".

Stu se echó a llorar repentinamente y Nick supo que eso era una mala señal, y Bonnie parecía estar colgando de un hilo cuando dijo por teléfono. "Nick, es Judy, está desaparecida".

Nick no necesito escuchar más; salió corriendo de su cubículo se dirigió directamente hacia la oficina del jefe, que comenzó a gritar. "¡Wilde! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes venir sin mi permiso?".

"Es Judy, señor. Está desaparecida".

Eso hizo que el búfalo del cabo se callara mientras Nick levantaba el teléfono para poder ver a los dos angustiados conejos, haciendo que Bogo dijera con calma. "Señor y señora Hopps, cuéntemelo todo".

* * *

Era casi medianoche cuando Bogo y Nick junto con Fangmeyer, Delgato, Mchorn e incluso Clawhauser –que insistió en venir dado lo cercanos que eran él y Judy desde su primer día en el trabajo- cuando llegaron a la residencia Hopps y afortunadamente allí había suficiente espacio para los mamíferos más grandes dado el tamaño del clan Hopps, pero no se podía decir mucho sobre los muebles, y los policías grandes se vieron obligados a levantarse.

El Sheriff y Gideon también estaban allí relatando los eventos que llevaron a la desaparición de Judy.

Gideon les dijo a los agentes de policía. "La oficial Hopps se detuvo en mi pastelería para pedir algo", miró brevemente a Nick y continuó. "Pero cuando llegó la tormenta, le ofrecí llevarla a su casa. Así que íbamos manejando hasta que un vidrio se incrusto en un neumático, y exploto repentinamente, así que salimos a revisar. Ninguno de los dos teníamos un teléfono en nuestras patas, así que no podíamos pedir ayuda y Jud- La Oficial Hopps quería ver de dónde había salido ese vidrio. Así que fui directo a buscar al Sheriff y cuando volvimos, la oficial Hopps no estaba por ningún lado, y lo que era aún más extraño era que el cristal también había desaparecido.

El Sheriff que era un cerdo, se hizo cargo. "Hice que mis chicos buscaran en toda el área, pero Judy Hopps no apareció por ninguna parte. Tenía que informar a sus padres y, por supuesto, teníamos que traerlo, Jefe Bogo, para ayudar con lo que paso con la oficial Hopps, una de sus oficiales, y utilizar su experiencia en este caso".

Stu todavía estaba llorando en un costado mientras Bonnie tenía que abrazarlo e intentar mantenerlo calmado. Clawhauser también parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero decidió mantenerse ocupado al consolar a los padres de Judy ofreciéndole a Stu pañuelos y dándole palabras reconfortantes a Bonnie sobre cómo se encontrarían a Judy o que ella era fuerte y que lo superarían.

Nick mantuvo su faceta sin emociones mientras se recordaba a sí mismo que no debía dejar que nadie lo viera vulnerable en este momento. En el fondo, estaba asustado por todo esto. Su compañera, su mejor amiga, su Zanahorias había desaparecido y estaba desesperado por encontrarla, pero tuvo que esperar hasta que el Jefe diera sus órdenes, y eso lo frustraba.

Bogo le dijo al Sheriff. "Llévenos a la escena de la desaparición de Hopps".

En cuestión de segundos, los coches de la escuadra iluminaron con sus focos cuando se detuvieron en el medio de la carretera. Nick salió corriendo, y a pesar de que todavía estaba lloviendo, su visión nocturna le permitió ver gran parte de su entorno.

Bogo les dijo a Fangmeyer, Delgato y McHorn. "Divídanse, y si encuentran a Hopps, avisen por radio".

"¡Sí señor!". Dijeron ellos, para luego tomar direcciones separadas.

Bogo se volvió hacia su primer oficial zorro y preguntó. "¿Cómo estás?".

"Bien, señor". Dijo él sin emoción. "Solo dime qué hacer".

"No estaba seguro si debería haberte traído, pero Hopps es tu compañera y tu sabrías mejor que nadie como encontrarla".

"Puedo tratar de olfatearla. Me he memorizado su aroma".

El Jefe suspiro. "Por supuesto que sí. Adelante".

Nick se agacho y comenzó a olfatear. No había nada más que olor a hierba mojada hasta que capto una fragancia familiar.

 _Zanahorias…_

Siguió el rastro de olor que los llevo al bosque, antes de detenerse en un arbusto, y fue entonces que percibió otro olor que también le era familiar, pero no pudo identificarlo. Luego vio huellas en el fango cercano y tuvo que sacar su walkie-talkie. "Jefe, será mejor que vea esto".

El búfalo del cabo estuvo allí en cuestión de segundos y Nick señaló las huellas en el suelo.

Bogo comento. "Hubo una lucha aquí…"

Siguieron caminando, siguiendo el rastro donde la lucha termino, estaba cerca de un riachuelo. Y para la preocupación de Nick, encontraron algo que le pertenecía a Judy. Era su lápiz-grabadora en forma de zanahorias, y estaba justo en la orilla, casi al lado del agua. Nick lo recogió y pronunció. "Zanahorias…".

Bogo reconoció la pluma y miró el arroyo asumiendo lo peor. "Wilde, sé que esto será difícil para ti, pero es posible que Hopps tuviera que luchar contra alguien y ella y el atacante terminaron cayendo al río juntos y…" Él no podía decir la última palabra.

Nick levantó la vista hacia su jefe. "Señor… no puede estar pensando en…"

Bogo suspiró profundamente. "Lo siento Wilde, pero debemos tomar en cuenta todo lo que posiblemente le haya ocurrido a Hopps, incluso si eso significa…"

"¡No lo digas!" Nick gruño y apretó la pluma más cerca de él.

Pero Bogo lo ignoró y declaró. "Que ella haya muerto…"

"¡NO!" Gritó Nick con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y sus rodillas se rindieron, cayendo a cuatro patas mientras repetía. "Zanahorias… Zanahorias… Zanahorias…" Y soltó con un gran sollozo. "¡JUDY!" grito mientras rayos y los truenos aparecían detrás de él.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy estaba recostada en un piso duro mientras murmuraba dormida: "Nick… Nick…" Finalmente, un fuerte sonido la despertó y la hizo gritar: "¡NICK!".

Ella jadeo un poco, pero una vez se calmó, reconoció su entorno y se quedó sin aliento cuando notó donde estaba. Estaba en una de las celdas de cuarentena del asilo Cliffside.

 _¿Cómo_ _llegue_ _aquí?_ Se preguntó a sí misma y luego se le vino a la cabeza lo último que recordaba.

 _Judy_ _se_ _estaba_ _preparando_ _a_ _medida_ _que_ _los sonidos de los pasos se acercaban,_ _y_ _luego_ _ella_ _lo_ _vio._ _Doug._ _Uno_ _de_ _los_ _asociados_ _de_ _Bellwether_ _que_ _la_ _ZPD_ _no_ _pudo_ _encontrar_ _después_ _de_ _la_ _captura_ _de_ _su_ _jefa._ _Judy_ _inmediatamente_ _entró_ _en_ _acción_ _mientras_ _intentaba_ _aprehenderlo,_ _pero_ _él_ _no_ _estaba_ _solo_ , _sus_ _dos_ _amigos_ , _Jesse_ _y_ _Woolter_ , _la_ _agarraron_ _por_ _detrás_ _mientras_ _tomaban_ _su_ _pluma_ _de_ _zanahoria_ _y_ _la_ _colocaba_ _en_ _el_ _suelo_ _junto_ _al_ _arroyo_.

Eso fue lo último que vio Judy antes de que todo se volviera negro y cayera profundamente dormida.

La coneja se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en el cuello, parecía algún tipo de collar.

Hubo un zumbido y la puerta principal se abrió. Judy casi esperaba que Lionheart apareciera como lo hizo durante el caso de los aulladores, solo que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba junto a otro alcalde que una vez gobernó Zootopia por un tiempo.

Dawn Bellwether se detuvo frente a la celda de Judy, con una expresión petulante en su rostro.

"¿Sorprendida de verme de nuevo, Oficial Hopps?".

Judy gritó mientras se alejaba del cristal. "Pero ¡¿cómo es posible?! ¡Se supone que estás en una prisión de máxima seguridad!".

"Bueno, así fue hasta que tuve una oportunidad de oro para escapar"

"¡La ZPD se enterará de esto! ¡No hay forma de que pudieras haber escapado en menos de un día!".

Dawn se río maliciosamente. "Como siempre tus habilidades de detective te sirven bien, Oficial Hopps. Y esa es una de las principales razones por las que te deje con vida, aun cuando debería haber dejado que mis lacayos te mataran en el momento en el que estabas inconsciente."

"¿Y cuáles son esas razones?".

"Lo primero, es que quiero darte una segunda oportunidad para unirte a mí. Eres una adversaria digna, Judy. Pero sería aún mejor si fueras un aliado en mi causa".

"¡Nunca me uniré a ti!" Exclamo Judy.

"Me imaginaba que esa sería tu respuesta, pero veras que con el tiempo cambias de opinión. La segunda razón es para utilizarte como una palanca contra la ZPD, si de alguna manera descubren que todavía estas viva, para utilizarte como venganza contra ese amiguito tuyo, ya que ambos tuvieron la culpa de mi fracaso".

Judy solo miraba mientras sus orejas se crispaban de enojo.

"Y, por último, se te utilizará como parte de un experimento, ese es todo mi plan".

"¿Experimento? ¿Qué experimento?"

"Oh, pronto lo sabrás". Dijo mientras sacaba un control remoto y presionaba un botón que hizo que la celda de Judy se abriera.

Judy notó esto y con furia en sus ojos, gruño. "Eso… fue un gran error". Y con todas sus fuerzas empujó a Bellwether y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Judy corrió por los pasillos del edificio, y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta más cercana, un choque eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndola gritar de dolor y colapsar en el suelo.

Bellwether se acercó lentamente a ella y una vez más hizo una risita malvada. "Honestamente. ¿Pensaste que te haría las cosas tan fáciles? Te llevo más tiempo enterarte de los aulladores que de Lionheart encerrando a los depredadores desaparecidos, ¿No?".

"¡¿Q-qué hiciste conmigo?!" Dijo ella, agarrándose de su costado.

"Eso fue solo un pequeño ejemplo del experimento del que te hablé. Habrás notado que te pusieron un collar o como me gustaría llamarlos, collares domesticadores. Están diseñados para evitar que los depredadores cedan ante sus instintos salvajes, para mantenerlos bajo control".

Judy se quedó sin aliento. "¡Eres una oveja retorcida y enferma! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que los depredadores no tienen instintos salvajes en la actualidad, eso fue algo que inventaste con los aulladores! ¡Estos collares son crueles y sádicos!, ¡¿Y por qué los tendrías de todos modos?! Tú ya no puedes atacar a los depredadores".

Dawn solo sonrió. "Oh, ¿Eso crees?... veras, Oficial Hopps, estoy a punto de crear una nueva droga hecha en base de los aulladores, que se combinará con el ADN de un depredador, haciéndolos tan salvajes como lo fueron sus antepasados en la antigüedad. Su agresión sacara lo mejor de ellos, entonces la población de presas exigirá que los depredadores sean retenidos…"

Judy rechino los dientes. "¿Así que usarás esa droga conmigo también?".

"Por supuesto que no. Eso no tendría sentido, eres un conejo, los conejos no pueden volverse salvajes".

"¡Ja! ¡Te informo que mi tío Terry se comió un aullador una vez y se volvió salvaje!"

Dawn simplemente se despidió con la pesuña. "En cualquier caso, mi objetivo es hacer que Zootopia se dé cuenta de que los depredadores no son nada en comparación de las presas. Y los collares domesticadores son la manera de hacerlo. Hablando del collar, te habrás dado cuenta de que te dio una descarga cuando estabas a punto de escapar…" Señalo hacia la parte de superior de la puerta. Judy miró y vio un dispositivo sensorial. Bellwether explicó: "El collar y el dispositivo están conectados y, por lo tanto, si intentas escapar de nuevo, te electrocutaras de nuevo".

"Entonces ¿Por qué te molestaste en dejarme salir de mi celda?".

"Pensé que lo apreciarías, ya que mis asociados y yo no podremos estar aquí para cuidar de ti todos los días, y sé que los sensores son más que suficientes para evitar que te vallas. Además, no eres la única prisionera aquí, hay un par de agentes que estaban en la prisión antes de escaparme, y hay un doctor que esta 'ayudando' con la investigación de los aulladores. Ellos saben las consecuencias si alguno de ustedes se pasa de listo. Así que podrías disfrutar de la compañía mientras puedas".

Judy finalmente recobro la suficiente fuerza para ponerse de pie. "¡No te saldrás con la tuya!".

Dawn se río entre dientes. "Ah, pero mi querida Judy, ya lo hice…" Fue a por el candado numérico de la puerta y marcó un código para abrirlo. En el momento en el que salió por la puerta de metal, inmediatamente se cerró detrás de ella.

La policía conejo miró hacia la salida por un tiempo hasta que se arrodillo triste y se llevó las patas a los ojos mientras las lágrimas se derramaban.

 _Oh_ _Nick…_ _¿Qué_ _voy_ _a_ _hacer_?

* * *

 **NA:** **Lamento** **que** **este** **sea** **un** **capítulo** **tan** **breve,** **pero** **esto** **es** **principalmente** **para** **informarles** **sobre** **lo** **que** **le** **sucede** **a** **Judy** **y** **lo** **que** **Bellwether** **tiene** **reservado** **para** **Zootopia.** **El** **próximo** **capítulo** **será** **más** **largo,** **promesa.**


End file.
